


槛兽

by Echocho



Category: DCU, Injustice: Gods Among Us
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fucking Machines, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 08:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18937303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echocho/pseuds/Echocho
Summary: 不义蝙战死，不义超照着他的模样造了一只高科技机器人蝙蝠侠留在身边。





	槛兽

“求你，卡尔。求你…”它低声说，局促不安地扭动了一下。  
     
  
“不行，布鲁斯。”卡尔艾尔侧头亲吻它绷直的脖颈，将一个冰冷的笑容印在它滚烫的皮肤上，“但继续乞求。”  
  
    
这是卡尔近来最喜欢的一件事。听着布鲁斯徒劳乞求，兀自痉挛，为一个遥不可及的目标疲于奔命。他欣赏布鲁斯笨拙地维持着大开的姿势好方便他长驱直入，触碰在它阴茎根部折射着冷光的金属环，那两圈残酷的金属将它的睾丸禁锢其间，令它腿根颤抖，没有他的允许便只能遭困在无水的欲河里徒劳摇桨。  
  
    
这是一只名为布鲁斯的仿生机器人。饱满的嘴唇，细滑的毛发，皮肤下甚至拳拳流淌着温热的血液。它是一份战利品。在卡尔拧断布莱尼亚克的脖子之后，他结合飞船上承载的知识与技术制作了它；也是一件辛苦铸造的纪念品。它完美复制了那位骑士的容貌。如出一辙的蓝钢色双眸，巨斧劈峭的骨骼和遍布伤痕的胸膛。可它唯独没有他那不灭的倔强和正义的愤怒。  
  
  
这一度令超人心情复杂。虽然一个俯首称臣的布鲁斯自有其讨喜之处，但若没有那狂怒不甘的眼神，他又拿什么来回味他的成就。  
  
  
其实与大多数人一样，卡尔自己也寻不见这样做的多少益处。或许仅在他敌人的坟前洒上一捧雪不足以宣洩他的恨意。或许反叛者的疯狂与罪行不应被时间遗忘。或许唯有如此，那暗夜的阴影才不会在他阖上眼帘之后反复拜访他。  
此时它用它那低沉的声音发出些不情不愿的轻微呻吟，令卡尔的下腹一阵刺痛。  
  
  
它敞开双腿跪在卡尔面前的桌子上，双手遵照指令背在身后。卡尔站在它正前方，掐着它的下颚撬开嘴唇，手指伸进它嘴里夹弄它湿软的舌头。它咿咿唔唔地叹息着，津液自它嘴角落下，又被卡尔凑近的舌尖刮去。他近乎怜爱地握住它颤动的阴茎，不紧不慢地搓动着，令它浑身发抖。在他掌中布鲁斯的阴茎又硬又滑，湿液不断自它难以自控的隘口挤出。他用指甲刮蹭它紧绷的睾丸，看着它在高潮的边缘挣扎，感受到某种渺远的狂喜，掌控的滋味令人回味。   
  
  
“你知道自己有多湿吗？你喜欢像荡妇一样跪在我的办公桌上。”卡尔不怀好意地勾了勾嘴角，自他嘴里抽出手指。又猛地捏住它条件反射下挺立的乳尖，毫不怜惜地向上提起，逼得它只好挺起胸膛追随他的动作。它哀哀地呻吟，背在身后的双手却分毫未动。   
  
  
 _也许这就是我们之间应有的关系_ ，他默默地想。 _我若阔步向前，你便应紧随其后。_    
    
  
他上下扯动着它嫣红的乳粒，惊异于它起伏间展现出的那迷人的弱，他在布鲁斯活着时无从得见的弱。  
    
  
布鲁斯韦恩，他曾经的挚友，现在深埋地底六尺的一具腐肉。   
     
  
人类的感情何等脆弱。  
  
  
他抓握着掌下柔软的胸脯，试图将它的乳肉拢在一起。躯壳亦然。   
     
  
可他的记忆却那么漫长。  
  
  
 _实在不公平。_  
    
  
布莱尼亚克将布鲁斯摔在地上的画面在他脑子里逐秒回放。血肉承受重击的声音。布鲁斯的脊背敲击在甲板上的闷响。布鲁斯逐渐微弱的心跳声。落在他毫厘毕现的耳朵里犹如乱跳的惊雷，在他战栗的皮肤上炸出一道道裂缝。  
    
  
布鲁斯韦恩死了。这句话如一张滤网，将他的胜利截留得索然无味。他恢复了统治与自由，身边却只剩下这部自欺欺人的仿生机器人，即使紧贴到唇齿相依也没有带来安慰。   
  
  
“布鲁斯”他轻唤。   
    
  
而它直望过来，太阳透过穹顶落在它眼睛里。它眨眨眼，使劲地望着他。良久又垂下眼，一副逆来顺受的样子。它看人的模样如一枚磁石般瞬间凝聚了超人血液里的铁，熔铸成一把钢针，正正扎在他心脏最柔软的裂缝里。   
  
  
这个只知哀叫乞求的冒牌货，偏偏在细微之处与他的宿敌那么相似。令人生气。   
     
  
他动作粗鲁地将它从桌上拽下，提醒自己它只是个玩具，而非一个阴魂不散的幻影。 他捞着它的腰让它倚靠在自己身上，背对着他跨坐在他大腿上。人工合成的皮肤柔软而通透，肌肤相贴的触感令他喉头发痒。他命令它将双腿张开，搭在座椅扶手上，裸露出它通红的性器和隐秘的小口；又命它用双手撑住膝盖，固定住这个姿势。  
    
  
宽大的手掌落在它的肚子上，预先警告一般拍了拍。这触感几乎令它瑟缩，又立刻将它点燃。   
     
  
下一秒卡尔便将两根手指插入它狭窄的甬道，惹来它一阵颤抖。他的指腹在它的肠壁上磨蹭着，指节一段一段越过肉轮。他用拇指揉按着它的会阴，感受着它体内的潮热，这是它最接近人类的时刻。它的四壁粘滑充血，一张一弛地吮吸着他的手指。  
  
  
“你将取悦我。”他蛮横地啃舐着它苍白的后颈，敏锐地感受到它的体温攀升，“只要是我给你的，你通通都得收下。”   
  
    
他明知这毫无意义，却仍要出言挑衅，像是要将它深埋在精密传感器下的一点羞怯蒸腾而出。他从容不迫地开合手指，将它的穴口拉扯成随心所欲的形状，“当你像这样含着我的手指时，你会为我做任何事，不是吗？你会让别人像这样插你的小洞吗？”   
    
  
“…是，不、不…啊!”它迷乱地回答到，声音被卡尔在它体内无情搅动的手指切割得零散。他用手指一根换一根地插它，拔出手指时柔嫩的穴肉缠绵悱恻地叼住他。卡尔抚摸它腰上均匀的肌肉，又绕到前面戳弄它下陷的肚脐，换来它温顺的迎合。   
  
  
“求你…”它仍旧执行着早前的命令，沙哑地乞求着，舌尖推开牙关汲取薄凉的空气。它被造得很好。它大声地呻吟。   
    
  
它发出呻吟，并非是出于肉欲的宣泄。而是填补沉默的一段程序。它发出呻吟只是为了闭合感官，在无法理解的激情里消灭时间。   
    
  
抑或是挽留它。   
  
     
可卡尔仍被这压抑的小兽一般的呻吟招惹得难以自持。他变本加厉地揉按它的小腹，在按压时转动它体内的指节用力往上顶蹭。隔着皮肉感受它体内的悸动。   
  
  
它的头猛地后仰，发出一声饱经折磨的长叹。它枕在卡尔的肩膀上无措地摇晃，指尖在膝盖上倏然紧绷。  
    
  
卡尔舔舐着它的耳廓，将舌尖探进它的耳道里，“叫我的名字。”这濡湿的命令几乎令它那可怜的系统冒出点点火花。   
  
    
“卡尔……”它用气声回应道，喘息灼烧了整条水晶走廊。   
  
    
可卡尔并没有饶过它。他两指勾起，隔着肠壁捏住它小巧的腺体，引来它的一声尖叫。接着他又屈起第三根手指一下一下地按揉这块被禁锢在指尖的密地。  
  
    
这几乎令这伤痕累累的机器人仓皇失措。  
  
  
“卡尔！”它叫喊起来，似乎在抵抗被强行注入它体内的快感，那如病毒一般在它四肢百骸蔓延的快感，没有出口可以逃逸。  
  
    
卡尔着迷地看着它无骨地覆在他身上，敞开它美妙绝伦的躯体。亦如他往日所思。他慢条斯理地啃噬着它线条流畅的肩膀，颠簸着它。令它严厉冷酷的外壳分崩离析，令它自我撕扯，令那苦闷的灼热滚滚地涌出来，为他展现那锋芒逼人的美。就像他很久以前就想做的那样。  
    
  
它不敢移动一分一毫。任由他将它捏于掌心，剥开它，折磨它，手指进攻着它敏感至极的角落。它开始颤抖。   
  
  
卡尔将他的硬挺抵住它后腰的凹陷处顶弄。想着布鲁斯会用什么表情面对这样的亵渎，想着他微眯起那双湿润的蓝眼睛。他难以抑制地收紧双臂，恨不能将它吞没在自己刀枪不入的脉管里，填补那无望复合的缝隙。  
  
  
而它几近失控地前后摆动腰肢，跃动着在他的手指上扎穿自己。它滚烫的甬道剧烈收缩起来，发出一声苦不堪言的呻吟。伴随着横扫全身的抽搐，它达到了内部高潮。

 

它的脚掌赤裸，看起来柔软又强韧。他摩挲着它圆润的踝骨，想象着将布鲁斯囚禁起来的画面。沉重的铁球拴在他的脚踝上，铁的冰冷蔓延到他泛着珊瑚般粉色的脚跟。  
  
    
珊瑚色。  
  
    
那一晚布鲁斯沉默不语地裹着一袭黑衣，胸口也别着一支珊瑚色的玫瑰。  
  
  
布鲁斯修长的身影自光辉的府邸走上黯淡的阳台。月光如雪片覆在他柔韧的躯体上，将他的轮廓映得分明。他漫不经心地解开衬衫纽扣，为片刻的安宁而松了一口气。他将目光投入夜色里，眼神悠远，面孔深沉又隐秘。光线似一缕白烟，缠绕在他赤裸的指节上。他美得异乎寻常。  
  
    
这画面在卡尔的记忆里辗转。  
  
  
他们本在韦恩庄园的宴会途中。收到联盟的联络时，克拉克正试图在一小堆土豆里挑出一个饱满的培根卷。他抬起头，布鲁斯早已不在阳台。他自以为机灵地溜进厨房，布鲁斯却像一只夜猎的豹子一般捕获了他，拽着他钻进酒柜里。  
  
  
柜门后藏着一间武器陈列的更衣室。  
  
     
克拉克的视线扫过地板正中央的蝙蝠标志，在看到顶部的天窗时没能克制住自己脸上的微笑。  
  
     
“你从没告诉过我你有一个魔法衣橱。”  
  
     
“想不到吧。”那个故作神秘的阔佬用蝙蝠侠的嗓音干巴巴地说。  
  
  
十分钟之后，超人将一个长着犄角的机械士兵砸进地里。他来不及躲避另一个机器人从左边发动的攻击。而他并不需要躲避。因为下一秒蝙蝠侠便将一枚蝙蝠镖插进机械士兵的肩膀。  
  
  
他们的配合那么自然，像是风暴与湍流，每一个的动作都精准又默契。他舒畅地喘息，血液因战斗而沸腾。蝙蝠侠始终与他并肩作战，像一堵墙一样支撑着他，这令他感到无坚不摧。  
  
     
而午夜时分他们手忙脚乱地在黑黝黝的橱柜后面换衣服。自英雄蜕变为凡人只差一步，他摸索着一副眼镜，而他丢失了一朵玫瑰。   
    
  
光线黯淡不足，谁也懒得开灯。他注意到布鲁斯站在他左边，与他自己的领结搏斗。这哥谭人像是感知到他的视线一般抬起头，与他无言相望。在这个昏暗的夜晚，他觉得对方那熟悉的面孔变得既疏离，又遥远。  
  
  
此时亲吻他似乎成了跨越这距离的唯一途径。   
  
  
布鲁斯嘴唇的柔软令他喘不过气，而他脸上转瞬即逝的渴求摄住了他的心神。他想要抬起他的下巴亲吻他颤动的咽喉。潜进他的衣服底下摩挲他刺痛的压痕。他们靠得那么近，他能听见他的心脏倏然收紧。  
  
  
布鲁斯看上去吓坏了。但克拉克等待着，贪婪地舔刷过他的齿列，品尝着他的焦灼。等待着，直到布鲁斯发出一声喑哑的呻吟并将他扯入更热切的吻里。   
  
  
这只令他更加放肆。他野蛮地将这阔佬推在墙上，发出一声可怜的闷响。他的力道几乎是在惩罚这个人类了，恼怒于他的一无所知。  
  
  
这个隐秘的吻最终以哥谭人将他摔倒在地结束了。他仰望着布鲁斯的眼睛，在里面读到同样深切的苍凉。  
  
  
太晚了。他想，太晚了。  
     
  
“到此为止，克拉克。”布鲁斯仅留下一句话便走出酒柜，将他留在惨澹的夜色里。   
  
  
最终他们都没能找到那朵该死的玫瑰。  
  
  
他恍然惊醒，仍是孑然一身。   
  
  
卡尔站起身，将靠在他身上微弱喘息的机器人一并提了起来，重新搁在宽广的长桌上。   
  
  
他有些莽撞，桌上的文件被扫落在地。它注意到响动，低下头去看。   
  
  
那是政权下的俘虏。倘若它是蝙蝠侠，它便能自散落的照片里辨认出昔日英雄的面孔。可惜它只是无灵的躯壳，在收到拾捡的指令前，它仅仅静默地注视着地面。   
  
    
“明天我将处决他们。”超人贴近它的耳畔低语，如眼镜蛇在金丝雀的咽喉旁吐着它冰冷的信子。   
  
    
它抬起头，平淡又直率地回答：“是。”   
  
  
它那么平静，对黑暗一无所知。   
  
    
他却步步紧逼，“我释放他们如何？”   
  
    
“是。”它的眼中没有畏惧。   
  
  
畏惧，与光一样纯粹，而他将两者一并剥夺。   
  
    
它这冷漠又平稳的姿态在激怒他的同时又令他兴致勃发。他意识到他并不介意把它当作某个真实的存在享用。  
  
  
他捏着它的脖子将它推倒在桌上，轻易便能用自己的阴影遮蔽它。他站在桌边，令它仰起头，倒着将性器插进它的嘴里。   
  
  
卡尔插得很深，将它绷着身子钉在桌沿。他故意用了点力，睾丸挤压着它的脸。他随性地缓慢抽动，享受着它微薄的湿软与纠缠，坏心眼地堵塞它的气管。   
  
  
它在桌面上扭动起来，柔韧的马鞍皮被它划出道道白印。它像一个可悲的人类那样混乱地喘息，在口腔被残忍撑开时发出呛咳的声音。它激烈地伸出一只手，像一个天真的乞求。那只手仅仅停留在半空中，它的渴望不能言说。   
  
  
卡尔缓慢地挺入，近乎怜悯地触摸着它的脖颈，隔着皮肉感受到自己的形状。对于普通人来说，这绝不是一个舒适的姿势。可它却仍在他发出命令时不顾一切地吮吸。它舔舐他的方式就好像它渴望被握持，渴望被占有。   
  
  
它令卡尔心底的恶念都疼痛地燃烧了起来。  
  
  
他喜欢将布鲁斯逼至边际。看它绝望反抗，看那股压抑的力自腰际迸射到趾尖，令它每一个细胞都战栗着绷紧。仅仅是弄疼它这个念头都像马蜂的毒刺一样令他抖擞，哪怕他知道这精妙的造物并不懂得何为疼痛。  
  
  
他低头看着这具颤抖着哀鸣的躯体，起伏的胸膛宽阔又柔软，引诱着他按揉抚摸，以磨人的耐心捻玩它细小的乳粒。它与他记忆中的宿敌太过相似；最大的不同是它从头到尾都属于卡尔艾尔。可惜他不能透过它窄小的喉咙，看一看它烙印着艾尔家徽的晶莹心脏。   
  
  
卡尔的眼睛在那场战役中受了伤，他难以再隔着实体窥探。他当然在恢复，只不过这过程比他想象得要缓慢得多。   
  
  
他的前液和精液盛满了机器人的嘴。它没得到命令，一边咳嗽一边吐了出来，像一个无法照顾自己的小孩。他在布鲁斯咳得气喘吁吁时仁慈地抽出阴茎，放开了它。   
  
  
它乖顺地躺在桌子上喘了一会，又凑过来讨好地舔他尚且坚硬的勃起。显然还在执行上一个命令。它一板一眼的严谨态度令卡尔觉得好笑。这悲哀地令他想起曾经的自己。他曾无可救药地喜爱着布鲁斯的谨小慎微，心痒难耐地搜寻着他的破绽，乐于见到他严谨的外壳分崩离析。  
  
  
他摇了摇头，花了两秒钟来唾弃自己的多愁善感，接着抬手挡住了它。它立刻抽离到一个礼貌的距离之外。   
  
  
“您想要我停下来吗，先生？”它镇静地询问道。   
  
  
即使它脸上还乱七八糟地粘着精液，它仍保持着它一贯客气的冷漠。   
  
  
卡尔像看一头怪物一样瞪着它，几乎被这荒诞不经的画面击败。有一瞬间他想到布鲁斯不该如此。它应当身披战甲，在楼宇间忧愁地俯视一座城市。它应当劳累，暴怒，浑身灼热。它甚至可以方寸大乱，不自量力地跳起来狠狠揍卡尔一拳。它绝不该这样懦弱又无耻，该死地礼貌地询问卡尔要不要继续折磨它。   
  
  
但即便超人有时会被过去的苦难所折磨，他也从未后悔过自己的决定。他脚下之路尽是黑色的罪过与红色的苦楚，肤浅的欢愉已无法安慰到他，而他除了踯躅向前之外已无他法。可它隐晦在暗处的面庞仍令他心脏抖动，它仿真的目光令他口干舌燥。他想要细舔它残破的缝隙，融化它恒温的躯体，将它拽进这疯狂的漩涡。  
  
  
卡尔还远远没有满足。他怀疑自己再难足够。  
  
  
他拍拍它的脸，示意它调个头趴在桌子上。在它移动的过程中他刻意避开它的眼睛。知道那双暗淡无光的蓝眼睛此时只会惹他讨厌。它们曾经让他向往暗潮汹涌的大海，现在却只令他想起褪色的牛仔裤。   
  
  
他命令它用手指撬开自己，接着便惩罚性地插入了它，将它的腰高高托起。它悲泣一声，甬道情怯般颤抖，如片片鳞甲倏然收拢在他近乎爆裂的欲望之上。   
  
  
而他掌握着它的臀瓣，野蛮地将它屁股里指奸留下的液体挤了出来。他不怀好意地摸了摸它被湿液沾染的会阴，在它屁股上抽了一巴掌，“你把我的桌子都打湿了。”   
  
  
他的下腹翻滚着情欲的烈焰，他将这热度注入它的腹腔，撑开它的洞穴。将它彻底据为己有。他没有停顿便开始操它，以恶毒的方式侵占它。他横冲直撞地与这玩物缠绵，好像它是一块用后即弃的手帕，而非一件不可多得的武器，或是一个无往不胜的战士。   
  
  
卡尔俯身舔舐它凹陷的脊椎，嗅着它皮肤的气味。他能听见液泵鼓动所模仿出的心跳声，溶液呼啸过管道，将伪造的生机送入它的四肢百骸。他饥不可忍地吮吻它脊背上流畅的筋骨，指腹顺着它的咽喉往下探寻。布鲁斯是将他焚冶至尽的炼狱，他无药可解的毒瘾。   
  
  
卡尔耸动着胯部穿刺它，手指不依不饶地握住它的大腿往外掰。在他发泄般操了它一会之后，又抓着它的头发强迫它低头看地上的照片，牙齿挑逗着它的耳廓问它：“你的小圈子知道你有这么放荡吗？”   
  
  
它的耳朵尖像是它真的欲火中烧那样红了起来，发出不堪折磨的小声尖叫。卡尔紧贴在它的身体里磨碾，那幽密之处似乎也有电流涌动。它包裹住他的阴茎阵阵吮吸，毫不退缩地承受他的撞击。他露骨的情欲毫无技巧可言，但它运用每一寸肌肉不知餍足地收缩迎合。   
  
  
他在高潮时紧攥着它的手，像最后一次握紧蝙蝠侠的披风。无论他多么用力，蝙蝠侠的生命都如金色的细沙一般穿过他的手指而去。他将他的固执贯彻到底，致死也不遂卡尔的愿。   
  
  
蝙蝠侠总是这样自作主张，一意孤行。无时不摆出置身事外的姿态，恪守着他的疏离。他的固执使他们之间溃不成军，除了一个躲藏在昏暗密室里的吻之外什么都没留下。这自始自终都是蝙蝠侠的错。他的无药可救导致他们对表面之下的暗流涌动都毫无察觉，直至绝望来临，无力回天。   
  
  
卡尔将它翻过身抱了起来，一口咬在它肿胀的乳尖上。它低声痛呼，双腿有些脱力地环住他的腰。它的双丸徒劳地绷紧，在卡尔决定抚慰它之前就只能无措地肿胀着。   
  
  
他的硬挺仍埋在它的股间，飘起来一点好在它身体里埋得更深。它从善如流地调整姿势，两粒乳头颤抖着，任由自己被深陷体内的饱胀热欲撑得唉声叫唤。   
  
  
它的声音沙哑又柔软。它的手指聚拢又分散。它的眼神有些黯淡。但它是布鲁斯所不是的一切。它是明了，真实，触手可得。   
    
  
它是一具为无尽战斗而诞生的傀儡，却做着与战斗无关的事。它双臂环抱住卡尔的脖颈。它的嘴很性感。在听卡尔说话时它会将脸朝向他的方向，耳鬓厮磨时它的鼻尖在卡尔的脸颊上擦了一下，又一下。   
  
  
卡尔将它捉住，向身边拉扯。他窥见它黑色发丝间闪现的灰白与青紫，那是它的电路，跳耀的火光，在起伏的动作里稍纵即逝。它是一头火中盲行的兽，胡乱推起一把火星四溅的铁钳，在他焦涸的心脏上夹一下，烫得鲜血淋漓。  
  
  
“我总会得到你，布鲁斯。”他的手指捏住机器人挨在他小腹上的阴茎，以人类难以企及的灵活抚弄了一下。“求我。”   
  
  
“求你，啊…”它近乎忘情地起伏抖动。在这苍白的堡垒中，它身上舞动的线条，每一根都有寒光牵引。“求你了。”   
  
  
卡尔知道自己再也无法放过它。他轻松掰断束缚着它的金属环，紧攥着它捋动，折磨着它的隘口。他撕咬它，好像它是一颗果子那样揉捏它，恨不得从它身上剥开一个口，吸出大团的果肉。他又快又狠地洞穿它，永无止境地索要它，直到欲潮将他们一同卷入情爱的怒海。  
  
  
“布鲁斯…”他终于难以自持地亲吻它，像枯槁的老树那样燃烧，焚烧黑夜之中的痛苦和经年不逝的怀念。“回来吧，布鲁斯。”他像个痴语的幼子那样不断地重复着，与这具温暖的机器紧紧相依。  
  
  
高潮降临时他注视着它的面容，在它脸上寻找一瞬间的脆弱。他在等一个信号，一个证实他所有推测的佐证，一次打破常规的错误。他的布鲁斯此时粗砺又纯粹，而他将一手撕裂这暗藏祸心的外壳。  
  
  
“布鲁斯。”他温柔又笃定地呼唤它，啜饮这一刻的心醉神迷。  
  
  
而它睁开那双寂静的眼睛看着他。  
  
  
他将一个纯洁的吻落在它的唇上。毁灭完成于顷刻之间。   
  
  
他听见了，那心跳漏跳的一拍。它心脏紧缩的声响落入他耳中如惊雷炸裂。   
  
  
“布鲁斯。”浓情蜜意即刻褪尽，只留他唇角一抹冷酷笑意。  
    
  
  
 **抓到你了。**


End file.
